Orchids
by fortunexcookie
Summary: The word love never crossed her mind, nor did she ever thought it will. She wasn't the type to fall head over heels. She wasn't the type to impress a boy so he would like her. So why is she trying now? Love though can be a cruel thing. Zeroxoc
1. Chapter 1

Orchids

**Disclaimer: **_I don not own Vampire Knight, I only own and OC's that may occur_

_Orchids_

Prologue

Couldn't she tell that he loved her? It was obvious to anyone that he loved her. Yet, she seemed oblivious to his feelings. With each word that came out of her mouth was about that damn Kaname. Couldn't she see how the words tear at his heart?

He dropped so many hints of his affections toward the ditzy girl, but she never noticed. She was too infuriated with that blood sucker. He watched her with longing, lonely purple eyes. He is in love with her, yet she loved someone else. Would the feeling of rejection forever burn his being? Kiryu Zero sighed as he watched his most precious girl, Cross Yuki dot over Kuran Kaname.

A dark blanket fell over the sky, diamonds sparkled in the sky, and owls hooted. Near a large estate screams would shatter the silent atmosphere. Following the screams were soft, eerie laughter.

Mei-Lan huffed as she ran down the hall. Her long steel staff split into two revealing two sharp, bloody blades at the ends. Mei-Lan's hair barely grazed her slender porcelain shoulders. Her dark chocolate eyes shook with terror. Normally, she wouldn't be this terrified of killing the night creatures, but seeing as it was the one that killed her town so many years ago; it struck a nerve in the Chinese-American teen.

A cool hand as hard as steel enclosed around the chocolate hair girl's arm and pulled her down roughly on the tiled floor making her cry softly. Mei-Lan looked up and her eyes widen and she tensed. Standing over her with a cruel gleam in his eyes, a sadistic smile with long fangs poking out from his mouth was the vampire that tortured her dreams.

"Now, now, is that anyway to greet your master, Mei-Lan?" Shun-Yuan cooed with his husky voice. Mei-Lan glared at the beautiful man standing over her. He was full Chinese, unlike Mei-Lan, he stood at five foot six, his long black hair fell a little past his shoulders, his eyes an abnormal blazing red, his skin was a sickly pale color. His looks were seemed to be craved delicately.

"Burn in hell," Mei-Lan snarled spitting the vampire in the face. Shun-Yuan wiped the spit with the back of his hand and glared menacingly at the girl. Shun-Yuan placed a heavy boot on Mei-Lan's stomach and she groaned in utter pain.

"I ought to teach you some lessons again, Mei-Lan." Shun-Yuan pressed his foot deeper into the girl's abdomen. Mei-Lan gasped in pain and her small hands flew to the boot that assaulted her body. She tried to push the shoe off, but it was all in vain. Shun-Yuan laughed at her feeble attempt. Mei-Lan stopped trying to get the foot off and instead stretched toward her fallen weapon to her left. Her fingers grazed the steel, but it was suddenly kicked to the side. Mei-Lan's eyes went to Shun-Yuan who smirked at her. "Like I said, Mei-Lan, lessons," With that Shun-Yuan slammed his foot, which was recently on Mei-Lan's stomach, onto her wrist. A sickening crack echoed the empty halls followed by a scream. It took a moment for Mei-Lan to realize that it was her screaming. At first she didn't feel the broken bone until the pressure was removed from Mei-Lan's wrist than a burning sensation burned her wrist. She rolled to her side and curled into a ball. She held her wrist close to her chest, biting her lower lip to prevent unshed tears from falling. Shun-Yuan picked up Mei-Lan's weapon and put it back together from the blades. He twisted the two metals together and it formed into a long steel staff. He clicked a small symbol on the staff and a large blade slick though the end. "It's a shame you have to go like this Mei-Lan." He chuckled and with a sharp motion the blade went through the soft flesh of Mei-Lan's stomach. Mei-Lan arched her back with a shaky gasp. She lowered her body as blood pooled around her. She weakly gazed at the blood stealer and glared.

"I **will **have my revenge, Shun-Yuan." Mei-Lan choked as blood gurgled up her throat. Shun-Yuan kneeled down and leaned near her ear.

"Such empty words from a dieing human." He whispered. Standing words he walked away from the scene. A girl lying on the ground, blood pooling rapidly around her, a large steel pole stood from the ground through her abdomen holding her in place. Shun-Yuan stood near a window a leafless tree starching the window. "A shame really, you were such a good pet." He chuckled and disappeared into the darkness.

Mei-Lan coughed violently as blood filled her lungs and seeped through her mouth and abdomen. Her vision stirred and smeared. Her hearing slowly became hazy and the only thing that she seemed to hear was her dying heart beat. Mei-Lan suddenly heard vague mummers. Four silhouettes stood above her. Unconsciousness claimed her mind and the world spun, slowly fading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Vampire Knight_, I do, however, own any OC's that may occur.**

_Gomen-Nasi- Please forgive me; I'm sorry_

_Sorry, if Zero dosen't appear to much in this chapter. He will be in the next, promise._

_Thank you, for those who alerted, whatever that is, I'm new so yea... and thank you for the reveiw._

* * *

Chapter Two

_"Wahoo! Look at you, Xing, you can fly!" Mei-Lan laughed as she picked up her baby sister and bounced her. The small baby laughed excitedly, clapping her chubby hands._

_"Be careful Mei-Lan, you can hurt Xing." Mei-Lan's American mother said. Mei-Lan nodded her head and smiled fondly at her mother._

_"Okay," Mei-Lan was only at the age of five. Mei-Lan watched as her father walked into the room murmuring quickly. Mei-Lan placed Xing on the floor and went into the kitchen to get water. She heard a scream and a loud thud. Mei-Lan ran back to the living room to see her mother lying on the floor a hole in her chest as red blood dribbled down. _

_"Mei-Lan! Get Xing and run!" Father shouted and Mei-Lan picked up the baby and made a dash up the stairs and into her room. Mei-Lan locked the door and hid in the closet. She did all she could to silent the crying baby. A loud scream echoed in Mei-Lan's head and she shook with terror. Foot steps came up the stairs and the bedroom door was ripped off its hinges. Footsteps came closer toward the closet and the door slid open._

* * *

"NO!" Mei-Lan shot up from a bed. Ice sweat fell from her forehead and pain suddenly burst through her stomach. Mei-Lan shuddered slightly from the pain and slid down back into the bed. Her breathing was labor and her dark chocolate eyes held physical pain. In the air she could feel the place flooded with vampires and humans.

_Vampires_

The word was such a bittersweet one. They were beautiful, but so dangerous. The though of a vampire just made her shudder with disgust; she had to get out of here out of this place that was littered with them. She slid the white blankets off her small body and placed her feet on the cool tile of what seemed like an infirmary. Her body was covered in a plain white nightgown, her arms, legs, neck, and stomach was covered in white bandages. Silently, she walked over to the nurse whom had her back to Mei-Lan. The nurse was sitting in a desk working on some worksheets. Mei-Lan picked up a pillow when she crossed a bed and pressed the white pillow into the nurse's face, cutting her oxygen supply. Mei-Lan watched with little interest as the woman thrashed in her chair. Mei-Lan slid one arm over the woman's chest to restrain her from moving. The woman slowly slump into her seat, unconscious. Removing the pillow, Mei-Lan tossed it to the side and picked the woman up. Though Mei-Lan may seem petite she was strong. Mei-Lan placed the woman on one of the beds and walked back to her desk. She searched the desk and picked up three scalpels. She walked toward the exit and looked around. Knowing the coast is clear she slid her body onto the wall and walked silently away to find her weapon.

"Hey! You're awake!" A soft famine voice shouted and foots steps came closer. Mei-Lan waited for the girl to come closer enough. The young woman was no older than Mei-Lan her self. She had a pretty face, orange-pinkish eyes with brown hair. She wore a black uniform. The girl came closer and Mei-Lan snatched her by the brown hair and pulled her over. She slid one arm around her stomach and arms and the other one held the surgical knife to her jugular vein. "W-Wh-what are you doing?!" She asked as she thrashed against Mei-Lan. Mei-Lan growled in annoyance.

"I'll be asking the questions, girl." Mei-Lan snarled harshly. "Now stop your struggling or I'll slit your pretty little throat." The girl froze. "What is your name?"

"Cross Yuuki," The girl breathed slightly.

"Where am I?" Mei-Lan carried on with the integration.

"Cross Academy," Yuuki answered.

"Why are there vampires here?" Mei-Lan spat the word vampire. Yuuki visibly tensed.

"Heh, heh, what vampires? There's no vampire here!" Yuuki said loudly shaking her head side to side. Mei-Lan raised and eye brow and placed the knife closer to Yuuki's neck drawing blood.

"I don't like to be lied to," Mei-Lan whispered in Yuuki's ear. Yuuki tensed.

"Let her go," A voice ordered anger evident. Mei-Lan turned to her left and pressed her back against the wall, still holding on to Yuuki. There stood a boy, seemingly a year older than Mei-Lan, sliver tresses that fell toward his ears and slightly got in the way of his pretty purple eyes. He held a gun at Mei-Lan.

Mei-Lan scoffed, "You think that gun will kill me, _vampire_?" Mei-Lan asked. The boy growled. "Now don't be reckless; I might slit your girlfriend's throat." She jeered.

"I recommend that you release Yuuki." He snapped his eyes cold. Mei-Lan laughed slightly at his threat.

"I recommend you put that gun down or I'll kill her for sure. Three seconds boy." Mei-Lan glared. "One…" The boy hesitated. "Two….." He debated against himself, "Three..." Mei-Lan slid the knife slightly across Yuuki's neck and Yuuki let a gasp out.

"Fine!" The boy shouted and tossed his gun toward Mei-Lan. Mei-Lan grinned victoriously.

"What's his name, Yuuki-chan?" Mei-Lan asked.

"Kiryu Zero," Yuuki said automatically.

"Unhand her," A deep musical voice demanded firmly. Mei-Lan gazed to her left and again to see that three vampires have joined the other one.

"You filthy leeches just keep coming like roaches." Mei-Lan spat. A female vampire with short sliver hair snarled at the comment.

"Don't speak to Kaname-sama like that _human_," The vampire snarled angrily. Mei-Lan's lip curled.

"Rather be human than dead," She shot back. Another vampire, a blond one with blue eyes growled. Kaname held up his hand to prevent any of his vampires from attacking.

"I'll make you a deal, release Yuuki and we will give you your things and you will be able to leave; unharmed." Kaname bargained. Mei-Lan thought about it for a moment and pushed Yuuki toward the vampire.

"I also want answers," Mei-Lan added and walked toward the group. She eyed Yuuki's bleeding neck. Mei-Lan bowed. "Gomen-nasi Yuuki-chan, I was acting recklessly," Mei-Lan apologized toward the bleeding girl.

"Eh? Ah! It's okay, uh um, what's your name?" Yuuki asked as she held her neck.

"Kurogawa Mei-Lan," Mei-Lan smiled softly.

"It's okay Mei-chan," Yuuki smiled. Mei-Lan turned toward the vampires and nodded her head.

"Well? Are you going to show where my stuff is or not?!" She asked rudely.

"Follow me," Kaname said in monotone.

"Eh, she's pretty mean to us and not Yuuki-chan," The blond vampire whispered toward Zero with a pout. Mei-Lan ignored the group of leeches and held Yuuki's hand.

"I'm sorry again for what I did to Yuuki-chan. I hope we can be friends though." Mei-Lan smiled. It was true Mei-Lan hated vampires so, she acted very cold and harsh toward them, but when she is around humans her true side reveals; she is normally insouciant and kind.

"It's okay Mei-chan and I like to be friends too." Yuuki smiled. Yuuki opened the door and walked into the Chairman's office. She went into a cabinet and took a Band-Aid out placing it on her neck.

"Eh? What are so many people doing here? Are we having a party?!" A man dressed in heavy clothing and round spectacles asked joyfully. Mei-Lan raised an eyebrow at the strange man.

"Ah, Chairman, Mei-Lan needs her things and she wants some answers," Kaname spoke up and motioned his vampires to leave. Leaving Mei-Lan, Yuuki, Chairman, Kaname, and Zero alone. The Chairman's face laced with seriousness. Zero walked over and picked up a bag and Mei-Lan's staff and handed it to her. Mei-Lan muttered a low 'thank you.'

"I see, well then…..would you like some cheese cake? It's raspberry?" The chairman asked and offered a slice of raspberry cheese cake toward Mei-Lan. Normally, she wouldn't have taken any foods from stranger; it could have been poison, but Mei-Lan always had a weakness for sweets and raspberries.

"Thank you!" Mei-Lan took the pastry and ate it happily. Sweets always brighten her mood. "So…how…did…. I…..get…here?" She asked in between munches.

"Well we heard that level E's and a pureblood leading them were attacking an estate so I sent three vampires and Zero-kun to go." Chairman informed.

"Where there any survivors?" Mei-Lan asked softly.

"Besides you? None," Mei-Lan felt a tug at her heart and guilt flooded her emotions. She mentally shrugged the emotions aside.

"Moving on to other matters, I have a question to ask you Mei-Lan," Chairman interrupted Mei-Lan's thoughts.

"Ja?" She leaned her head to the side lazily.

"Will you like to join my cute school as a perfect of the day class?" The chairman asked Mei-Lan with hopeful puppy eyes. There are two things that Mei-Lan can not resist. Sweets and cute people. Mei-Lan's eyes sparkled and she tackled the chairman into a glomp.

"Ah! SO cute! Since you gave me cheese cake and look so cute, I agree!" Mei-Lan smiled not saying the other reason that she had no place to go. Behind her three people sweat dropped at her odd antics. Mei-Lan turned to Yuuki. "Ne, ne, Yuuki-chan we get to spend more time together!" Mei-Lan smiled happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Vampire Knights**_**, but I do own any OC's that may occur.**

_Ah! Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me very happy to know that you are enjoying it._

_And for the reason why I named my title __**Orchids**_**; **_you'll find out in this chapter._

_Thank you! And enjoy_

* * *

Kiryu Zero stared at the two girls who chatted as though they were lost friends. Mei-Lan's sent carried to his nostrils in a teasing way. She smelt like orchids; an odd smell for a human. Most humans smell like what they mostly eat everyday. The saying: You are what you eat, continually pops in Zero's head. Zero once smelt some one who smelt like pickled eggs. Zero shuddered at the memory.

Orchids though, she smelt like orchids.

"Oh, and I recommend that you close the curtains before you go to bed, Mei-chan, cause your room is right across from the boys dorms and some pervert might peep on you!" Yuuki warned the girl. Mei-Lan, though, wasn't paying attention. She was too much in thought about the cheese cake she ate.

Zero noticed the dreamy look on the dark eyed woman. Zero sighed mentally; it would take Yuuki _forever_ just to find out that she wasn't listening. Zero bumped Mei-Lan on the shoulder lightly.

Mei-Lan felt the vampire bump into her a bit and felt her anger bubble up. How dare he bump into her so casually!

"Oi!" She whirled around to the amethyst eyed teen, "Don't you bump into me so casually!" She huffed as Yuuki stopped mid sentence about her dreamy Kaname. Zero raised an eye brow at Mei-Lan's burst of expression.

"You should listen to Yuuki when she's talking to you," Zero stated dully. Mei-Lan's anger fizzed away and confusion filled her emotion instead.

"Eh? You were talking to me, Yuuki-chan?" Mei-Lan asked tilting her head. Yuuki giggled awkwardly and sweat dropped.

_Stupid girl_ Zero thought and walked away from them.

Mei-Lan sighed and placed her things down; her shoulders slump in depression as she closed her dorm door and slid down it.

They were gone

And it was her fault

That clan that took her in; they were so nice and caring. She was selfish and put them in danger. Though the clan said she could stay even with Shun-Yuan following her. She should've known better and left, but she was foolish and an idiot to think that Shun-Yuan would not find her.

Completely moronic.

Mei-Lan's shoulders shook with sobs as she let her mask fade. A whirl wind of emotions attacked her mind. Anger, sadness, self pity, and guilt. She was never good at handling with more than one emotion at a time. She grabbed her chocolate locks and pulled at it roughly.

_Baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA! _She insulted herself. Her sobs became silent and she lay on the ground. She felt too fatigued to move. Closing her eyes she fell asleep.

"_Its okay, my pet" Shun-Yuan smiled falsely at the little girl. He stroked her hair. "It won't hurt much." He smiled. Mei-Lan felt the knife slid across her forearm and she wiggled around and made squeals of protest. _

Light flooded into the room and Mei-Lan fluttered her eyes open groggily. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes slightly. Mei-Lan felt a dull stab of pain on the nape of her neck for sleeping so crookedly. Standing up Mei-Lan picked up her clothes and went to take a shower.

"Mei-chan!" Mei-Lan froze and waited for Yuuki to come up to her. Mei-Lan, personally, adore the uniform. She liked how it was black and how it was designed.

"Hey, Yuuki-chan……vampire." Mei-Lan eyed Zero cautiously. Zero tossed a glare at Mei-Lan.

"You shouldn't be tossing that word around so carelessly. The day class does not know the secret of the night class." He said sternly. Mei-Lan glared at him and 'humph' and she turned her back to Zero.

"Blah, whatever." She waved her hand.

* * *

Classes zoomed by and the next thing Mei-Lan noticed were the loud 'Kyaaas' of fan girls. Mei-Lan felt her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Sitting from a tall Sakura tree she glared at the little ants, the fan girls. She watched as one tried to climb over the brick wall. Jumping from her tree, she yanked the girl down by the leg.

"Climb that fence and I'll snap all of your fingers." Mei-Lan snarled fire burning in her eyes.

"Just because you're a perfect doesn't mean you're better than us, new girl." One stated snottily. Mei-Lan glared at the one who dared to speak up; her nostrils flared in a very unattractive manner.

"I suggest you leave before something bad happens." Mei-Lan drawled out lowly. Taking the hint, the girl left in a hurry.

"Well, aren't you a violent one." Zero's voice commented behind Mei-Lan. Whirling around Mei-Lan glared at Zero.

"Look leech, I don't like you. I don't even know _how _you got in the day class, but don't try to act friendly with me." Mei-Lan said icily. Zero's eyes narrowed.

"You're not the only one who had their precious ones killed. You need to stop wallowing in your self-pity and open your eyes." Zero said coldly as he turned around. "It's not like I'm proud of being what I am." Mei-Lan watched with shock as Zero walked away from her. She was flabbergasted. Her gazed cast down; he was right. She was too caught up in her own self-pity to notice those around her.

* * *

Mei-Lan yawned as she patrolled the forest near the classrooms. She listened carefully for any intruders. Her hand sank down her leg and fingered the pole she stashed on her thigh. A bush rustled and Mei-Lan looked at the bush. A small black rabbit hopped out and began to clean its ears. She let a mushroom sigh out in relief.

"Don't be so relived right now," A croaky voice murmured behind her. Jumping, Mei-Lan saw a level E standing there. She took her pole out and it elongated into its full size. The level E laughed hollowly as it lunged at Mei-Lan. Mei-Lan pressed the pole in front of her keeping the derange vampire away from her. The man snapped his jaws threatening, saliva dripping from his hungry mouth. Mei-Lan pushed him off with all the strength she could muster. The creature rolled on the ground and as quick as it fell it came back up. In a blinding speed it ran toward Mei-Lan and knocked the weapon out her hands and tackled her to the ground. Mei-Lan trashed against the creature as he wrapped his arms around her body; pinning her arms close to her sides. He sniffed her neck and licked it lightly. Drool slid down her neck and Mei-Lan shuddered. With a wet slick his fangs slid down his gums and lightly grazed Mei-Lan's neck.

"No, please." She whispered in disgust. The Level E sank his fangs into the soft skin of Mei-Lan's skin. A sharp pain erupted in Mei-Lan's neck and she groaned in pain. The vampire began to lap up the blood. At the taste of the metallic sweetness; it drove him more ravaged. He sunk his fangs deeper and pulled her closer. He shook his head, still clinging on to the meat allowing more of the red nectar to come. A loud bang pierced the air and the bullet lodged itself into the vampire's heart. It howled in pain and dropped his dinner. He staggered back and drifted away in dust. Mei-Lan laid on the ground wheezing. Blood still oozed from her neck. She gazed up at her savior, Zero. She felt strong arms lift her up. Mei-Lan's head slumped to his shoulders.

"M-Maybe not every vampire is, evil." She whispered clinging on her savior. She knew though. When a vampire saves a human life; that human blood belongs to them. She let her eye lids drop and she concentrated on her breathing pattern. Sleep soon came and the pain became numbness.


	4. Chapter 4

Orchids

_Orchids_

* * *

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: For the idiots out there; I do not own Vampire Knight, but I do own any Oc's**

_I am very, very sorry for the delay. High school is rather hectic at the moment. It's been a quite some time hasn't it? _

_Thank you for those who; even though I put this story on Hiatus still read. Also thank you for reviewing. _

_I promise you write more frequently. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

Mei-Lan's head bobbled up and down; her shoulders moved rhythmically with her head. From the motion Mei-Lan opened her eyes. She felt weak and exhausted. Her dark eyes adverted toward the person who was caring her. Her cheeks redden and she felt like disappearing at the moment. She remembered her savior; the tall, god like boy, with sliver hair, dazzling amethyst eyes, and a vampire. If Zero didn't save Mei-Lan just moments ago she would have screamed and beat him with her pole, but he saved her and for that she would be forever in his gradatude.

"Thank you, Zero-san, for rescuing me back there." Mei-Lan whispered not daring to meet his gaze. Zero looked down at the Chinese-American girl; he was slightly perplexed that she called him by his first name, thanking him, and using 'san' as a suffix. If she was acting like she was this morning she would have sworn at him and called him a filthy leech, or something beyond the lines of that. Zero, though, did not let it pass his exterior.

Zero did his best not to attack the girl though. The sent of her blood teased his hunger. It was driving him mad. So, while Mei-Lan was asleep he tied his red scarf around her wound to stop the flowing blood and to try to hide the sent.

"So, this is what's making the Night class so feisty." Kaname said as he walked out from the trees along with Yuuki.

"Mei-chan, you're hurt!" She frowned and ran over.

"You should really keep your _species_ out of this place, leech. I was just attacked by a level E." Mei-Lan hissed from Zero's hold. Blushing slightly, she remembered her savior was the same species as Kaname. "EH! But not you Zero-san!" She waved her hands side to side in defense. Mei-Lan slid from Zero's clutched and stood next to Yuuki.

"Are you okay, Mei-chan?" Yuuki asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Yuuki-chan, I'm fine." Mei-Lan smiled reassuringly.

"We should get going now," Zero spoke up; his voice seemed devoid of emotion. Yuuki turned to Kaname.

"Good night, Kaname-sama." Yuuki waved and the trio made their way toward their dorms. They walked toward the boys' dorm to drop off Zero.

"Go ahead, Yuuki-chan, I need to talk to Zero for a bit." Mei-Lan said as she stood on the staircase leading toward the boys' dorm. Yuuki cast her a skeptical look before walking away. Mei-Lan watched as her fellow classmate walk away. She turned to look up at the sliver hair vampire.

"You do know don't you." Mei-Lan said not daring to meet his violet gaze.

"Know what?" Zero inquired. Mei-Lan huffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't play stupid, Zero-san, you know by saving me I owe you my blood." Mei-Lan said with such seriousness she brought her dark eyes to his eyes. Zero scoffed.

"I don't want you blood." Zero said. Mei-Lan laughed slightly and shook her head as she turned to leave.

"You say that now Zero-san, but sooner or later you know you will." Mei-Lan called over her shoulder and walked toward her dorm.

* * *

Mei-Lan walked into the classroom head down; hair in a mess, her shirt was inside out, socks not matching, shoes on the wrong feet and skirt backwards. Students giggled and whispered at her appearance, but Mei-Lan didn't notice. Yuuki and Yuri walked over to Mei-Lan both sporting a sweat drop on their heads.

"Ne, are you okay, Mei-chan?" Yuuki asked warily at the teen. Mei-Lan's head fell to Yuuki's shoulder and a loud, rather unattractive snore escaped her lips and the class roared with laughter. Mei-Lan was never a morning person. Always in a zombie like state until noon; it was like she was asleep walking around, barely couscous.

"Shut the hell up!" Mei-Lan screamed and the class immediately quieted. The only thing that was audible was the snores of Mei-Lan. Yuuki tensed and sent a pleading look toward Yuri. She did **not **want to wake up Mei-Lan. If she screamed at the class for laughing what would she do if Yuuki woke her up. Yuuki gulped nervously, but was saved by no other than Zero. His hand formed into a fist and he brought it down, rather harshly might I add, on Mei-Lan's head. Everyone waited for Mei-Lan's reaction.

…………..

…………..

……………..

……………..

_!!_

"Who. The. Hell. Fricken. Hit. Me?" She growled in a rather deep voice. Yuuki swore she saw her eyes glow red with fury. The dark haired girl glared at the vampiric teen boy. Zero glared at Mei-Lan and Mei-Lan glared Zero. Neither blinked at each other. Then Mei-Lan blinked and cursed as she lost the silent mental battle as Zero smirked. With a small yawn Mei-Lan stretched and looked down at her attire before she groaned in annoyance.

"Not again," She scowled as Yuuki and Yuri laughed lightly. Zero eyed her choice of clothing and scoffed at her antics. Mei-Lan blushed furiously before she left the room to rearrange her clothing.


End file.
